The Little Goddess
by Rosetta Penn
Summary: Adonia is the immortal child goddess swathed gently in gold with fierce red waves and playful green eyes, forever in the form of a little girl. Short three part little story, some Hades/Persephone in part two.
1. Part One: Introduction

Well I wrote this for school (we had to create our own god or goddess) and decided to post it just for the hell of it, so that's why the first part is all weird. Don't worry though, it doesn't stay all school paper-ish after this bit, and it gets longer too, just bear with me.

* * *

Adonia is the immortal child goddess swathed gently in gold with fierce red waves and playful green eyes, forever in the form of a seven-year-old girl. She is the protector and friend of lonely and neglected children. When a child is sad and alone she and her companion Goose (the eternal gosling) will be there in an instant to cheer the child up. However Adonia only visits good children who truly believe and respect her and the other gods and goddesses and she will not hesitate to punish spoiled and mean children that upset her with the same fearsome wrath as any other Olympian.

Only children and other immortals can see Adonia. She is invisible to all those who have "grown up". Sometimes adults forget about her all together and when they see their children speaking to something they cannot see they satisfy their worried minds by coming to the conclusion that the child has created an imaginary friend.

Adonia's symbol is the golden ball. She uses it to dazzle and entertain children but she and Goose are also quite fond, and can on occasion be seen (by children of course) playing with it as they dance across the topmost branches of the trees.

Adonia has no particular domain, she can be found wherever there are children in need, though she has a weakness for the forests for, as most children, she enjoys climbing trees. Occasionally Artemis has been known to allow the little goddess to accompany her on her hunts because she reminds her of herself when she was young.

She is the delight and joy of all immortals. However they are careful to keep her content for she has been known to throw wicked temper tantrums that cause the sky to shake and cry so terribly that not even mighty Zeus can do a thing to make it stop. At these times only her loving mother Persephone can calm and console her. Usually however she is a greatly loved and treasured part of Mt. Olympus to immortals and humans alike.

* * *

That's it for now, r&r please! And like I said, it gets 10ox more interesting in part two.


	2. Part Two: Beginning

Ok well here's part two, it's more serious and mythic like. Enjoy, and remember r&r!

* * *

The Little Goddess can remember a great deal of things. She can remember very far back, before she existed, before existence, when emptiness was coated with nothing. It wasn't dark so it wasn't light, there can be no light without darkness. (Her father Grim Lord Hades taught her that. He taught her that neither light nor darkness could exist by themselves because one defines the other. Darkness is the absence of light and light is the exclusion of darkness. Either alone is nothing, it is when you mix them together that you get so many beautiful colors.) It just was. Her mother Persephone once told her that this is not really memory. She says that it's _connection_. She told her all the deathless gods can feel this because they were once a part of it "Chaos has a place in all of us Adonia" she said, that is what _her_ mother, Demeter, said to her when she was younger.

The Little Goddess can also remember things that have not yet happened. Her Mother said this is not real memory either. This, she said, she can feel because she has a part of the Great Mother Prophet Gaea's life in her. Adonia thinks it still feels like memory. Once Adonia asked her Mother if _she_ could remember forward. Her Mother became very cross and reminded her once again that you do not remember forward, you glimpse a part of the future. It made Adonia sad that she was angry. Her Grandmother Demeter told her to be patient with her mother, Persephone, because a large part of her is just as much a child as Adonia is.

There is one time the Little Goddess cannot clearly remember. It was a time when everything was dark, a kind of darkness that was saturated with the warmest and deepest of colors. Her mother said this is the beginning of her personal existence. This period of Adonia's life has no time, an order of events, but no time. She has discovered that other children do not remember this period of their lives. Her mother said that this is because they are mortal. Mortals are cut off from a part of life because they die. She said that they only remember what matters to them. Adonia's father said that this is not true. He said mortals are not only a part of life but that they are life. He can feel it every time a shade crosses the river Styx and into his Kingdome. Adonia has never seen her fathers Kingdome; her mother will not let her go there. She made her vow on the river Styx that she would never try. Her father became very angry when he discovered his wife had done this, but he also told Adonia that she must never ever break this vow. She will not. In truth, her father's Kingdome frightens her. She told this to her Grandmother once. She thought her Grandmother would tell her that there was really nothing to be afraid of. She did not. She did not say anything at all. Adonia does not think her Grandmother likes her father.

The Little Goddess's mother and father fight often. One of the earliest memories of her existence involves a fight between the two of them. It was that late part of summer when things begin to smell old and the first crisp winds of autumn begin to cut into the warm air. Her mother was in a lovely Garden in Sicily collecting the last of the wildflowers with her wood nymphs. Back then Adonia always knew where her mother was and what she was doing. She could here things her mother heard and see things her mother saw, only Adonia saw them in the blurred warm colors of her cocoon. She knew her mother was worried, she knew her mother was frightened of something. It made her frightened too. Persephone told Adonia not to worry, she said "Do not worry my darling, he will not touch you, you are innocence in it's purest form, not even the Grim Lord of Tarturus could bring harm to you" but her voice was shaky and her fingers could barely clasp the stem of blossom she has just picked.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, like the crash of a waterfall or the roar of a fire, it got louder and louder. It hurt Adonia's ears at first, and then her body. Everything was shaking and tumbling, it felt like she was being crushed, or trampled. She begged her mother to make it stop. Persephone cried, she said she couldn't and that she was sorry. Adonia could not see the world anymore because her mother could not see the world. Everything in her mind was focused on this one single figure, this awesome, towering man. She cannot recall any particular feature about him only that he emanated pure power and rage, like personified thunder. That was her world, this horrible idol. That was all her mothers mind could contain, almost, Adonia was in her thoughts too. The Little Goddess knew this because before then she had no idea what she herself looked like. For less then a second a flash of something else cut through that black anger. A shining creature with four small appendages and a round spherical object decorated with bright coppery curls. She had never seen colors like that before, they were vivid, and beautiful, and bright and she_ knew_ she was seeing herself.

The image was gone in a blink. The man had taken hold of her Mother and was attempting to drag her away from the garden. The moment he touched her Adonia felt fire burn into her mother's veins. She could almost see the rage curl up into black ringlets inside her hiding place. She was being smothered by this rage, choking on it. It burned, her entire home was burning and she could find no way out. And then she felt hatred for the first time, hatred for her mother. She hated that she was feeling this pain and her mother was not, that her mother was keeping her locked inside of here, she hated that she had promised to protect her.

Her mother was screaming, telling the man that he had to let her go because he was hurting Adonia. She said that she was not going back with him, not this time. She refused to give birth to her child, their child, in a place as dark and dismal as the underworld, she did not even know if she could. He was furious with her, furious that she would make up such a tale simply to stay away from him. He did not believe that Adonia existed. Her mother begged him to try and feel Adonia's presence but he would not listen. He became angrier and insisted that she knew he was not able to do such a thing. He was the Lord of the dead, how could he feel something so early in life? She had made a promise; her fate had been sealed with the first pomegrate seed she placed between her teeth! The burning was getting worse, it consumed the Little Goddess.

And then, just when Adonia was beginning to believe that it was all simply going to end, because nothing could last like this, another figure appeared. It was just as powerful as the last one, but even more furious. It was a woman, a woman she had seen before, her Grandmother, Demeter. Adonia remembers her father releasing her mother and her mother running. She ran and ran and told her over and over how sorry she was, that He did not mean to hurt her. She begged Adonia not to hate her, she needn't have. As soon as she had run away from that garden the hatred had evaporated, like the morning dew on the blossom she had dropped.

The Little Goddess does not associate that awful figure with her father. She would not believe it was him at all if her Grandmother Demeter had not told her it was. That memory seems out of place to Adonia. A singularity, all on it's own. Her mother almost never cries, she is always laughing airily and twirling her about in her arms like a she was a child herself. Only one other time can Adonia recall her mother actually shedding tears.

It was after the Little Goddess was born, after she left her cozy enclosure of gentle nourishment. It was early spring so her mother was home on earth with Adonia's Grandmother in a charming little house in a secluded grove in Sicily. It was a truly gorgeous place. Her mother made flowers grow everywhere causing a lovely soft aroma to shift through the air. In the morning you could sit for hours simply watching the sunlight sparkle on the flower petals. Sometimes the dew causes a cascade of miniature rainbows to stretch across the grass.

This particular morning they had a visitor. It was a tall broad shouldered woman with a hard stern face and sleek black hair that contrasted so harshly with her pale complexion that it looked downright aggressive, especially when paired with her huge dark blue eyes framed by short pointy lashes. She was beautiful, nearly all the deathless gods are beautiful, but in an entirely different way then Adonia had ever seen before. Her name was Themis; she had come to reveal a prophecy to Adonia's mother. However this prophecy was for her mother alone. The great titan and Persephone went into a lone room and bolted the door.

A few moments later Adonia's Mother ran from the room shrieking. When a horribly offended Themis appeared seconds later her Mother screamed at her to get out, that she was a cruel liar and that such a thing could never come to pass. Then she collapsed on the floor in a fit of sobs. Neither Adonia nor Demeter could persuade her to move the rest of the day or the following night. She refused to speak of the prophecy.

The next morning the Little Goddess found herself being pulled off to Mount Olympus. Her mother told her she had to see Adonia's father and that she needed Adonia to come. This greatly surprised Adonia, she had never known her mother to go to her father other then during the fall or winter. Persephone did not look much better then the day before, her cheeks had sunken into her face giving her a cold hollow look. When they arrived Adonia's father greeted her warmly as usual, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Adonia looked back at her mother, tears were running quietly down the goddess's face.

When her father saw her mother he instantly wrapped her into his arms, and for once, she let him. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head slightly. They made to go into a room to the left, when the Little Goddess tried to follow them her mother stopped her. "You must wait outside Adonia, just for a little while" she looked up pleadingly at her father but he made no move to contradict her mother.

Once again Adonia was on the outside of a bolted door. She pressed her ear up to it as hard as she could. She could hear them speaking, but she did not entirely understand. Her mother revealed to her father the prophecy, that Adonia's mother had passed her fate on to her, that Adonia would undergo the same imprisonment that she did.

Adonia did not know what they were talking about but she felt ice shoot through her veins at the mention of her name. Her mother told her father that though she had begged Themis to reveal who Adonia's capturer was to be, Themis insisted that she could not. Her father said something very quietly, in a low deep voice, almost a whisper. Adonia could not hear what it was, but it sent my mother into a tantrum.

She went into hysterics, screaming that he knew what he had done to her, how could he wish that upon his only child? Adonia no longer had to press her ear to the door. Her mother went on for what seemed like ages. The Little Goddess felt a hot blush creep into her cheeks; she was sure the whole of Olympus could hear her mother. Her screams turned to breathless sobs, then to soft hiccups and finally to awkward silence. Hades spoke carefully and calmly, or so it seemed. But Adonia knew him by then, she had known him for some seven years, and she knew that there was a twinge of something else being shoved sloppily behind that low timber. She was sure her mother new it too, or else she would have gone into another fit.

"What can I do to prevent it Persephone, my wife, I do not see a way for our child to escape her fate. I know that nothing on earth or heaven or even the murky and dismal depths or Tarturas could have prevented me from making you mine. You do not understand the power of Eros's bow, it is logged as deep in my heart now as it ever was, and its power radiates just as strong if not stronger."

"But what if you could stop this before Eros shoots his fatal arrow?" Persephone questioned.

Adonia's father was silent for a long stretch of time and then said "I do not see how this can be done, Eros is fickle and unpredictable, everyone knows that, I could never get a trustworthy promise from him, he does as he pleases."

"He has no interest in the love of children" Adonia's mother uttered quietly. "Keep her in her child form forever, if she can never grow a day older then she is today, if you, the owner of souls, take a part of hers from her now…"

"And what would Zeus say of this my Queen? Do you think he would approve? What of your mother? I know as well as anyone that she is not one to cross."

"I do not care what anyone thinks! She is my child." Adonia's mother answered "If you love me as you claim to, if my abduction had any reason let it be this, that I can come to you now for help and you will oblige me."

Hades sighed heavily "I do not think I could refuse you anything,"

"We both know that is not true" Persephone cut in hastily "but do not refuse me this."

"I do not intend to. But right here? You want me to do this right now? You are taking something very important away from her."

"Not as important as her freedom."

Adonia heard the two of them walk toward the door and she backed away quickly. She put all her effort into trying to look as though she had no idea what was going on but she could not completely mask her fear. She was terrified. They had spoken of stealing a part of her soul!

"Come Adonia" her mother said upon exiting the room, "go to your father" Adonia was hesitant. Did he mean to do it right now? Would it hurt? Would she die? A million questions were racing through her head. Adonia looked up at him, Lord Hades looked just as hesitant as she was.

He glanced at the Little Goddess's mother, and then he put his hand on Adonia's heart and closed his eyes. She put her hand on top of his. She had always thought her father's hands were monstrous. She liked looking at her hand next to his, it made her laugh. He backed away; she had not felt a thing. Her Mother looked at her husband suspiciously, like she did not believed it could be that simple.

"Done." He said finally.

Her mother took Adonia's hand, "We have to leave now Adonia," she said without another word to her father.

The two of them walked briskly down the hall together. They walked into the main court of Olympus. Where all the deathless gods gather to converse amongst each other, it is always full of gods and godlike creatures. Adonia saw a sort of commotion toward the back but thought nothing of it. Her Mother was pulling her so fast that she could not really concentrate on anything. However the commotion was coming closer to them. Adonia's mother was pulling her faster and faster but she could not seem to escape from it.

Quite suddenly the most beautiful woman the Little Goddess had even seen shot up in front of her. The goddess had long wavy hair that was neither blonde nor red but a bit of both. Everything about her seemed larger then life, bigger, realer somehow. She had huge green eyes with long delicate but decisive eyebrows and large red stained lips. Her skin was a rosy golden color that positively glowed under the deep garnet draping over her. It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She seemed extraordinarily upset and was glaring directly at Adonia's mother.

"Do you know what you have done to this child?" she yelled, it was entirely different from Adonia's mother's painful screams. It was deep and powerful it could have been a man's voice if it was not wrapped with such obvious feminity. "Do you have any idea what you have robbed her of?" Every person in the hall had become silent. "You have locked her in this child's body forever, do you know what that is going to be like? How lonely she is going to be? Why, she has not even been properly presented to Zeus yet! She is a baby!" Adonia's mother was silent. "I demand that you reverse this at once!"

"I cannot" her mother said quietly, almost shyly "and I would not if I could." She gained a little more strength in her voice "You do not know what her fate would have been. I had to do it!"

"An unwanted love is better then no love at all" the beautiful goddess whispered icily.

"You do not know what you speak of! The day your companion attacked my husband my life was finished. I did not want that for my child."

"Love is never an _attack_ it is a gift!"

"She can still love!" Adonia's mother shouted, though not quite as loud as she had been shouting at the Little Goddess's father earlier "I have not taken love away from her, I have only taken your kind of love away from her. You do not care about my child, you are only angry because today you lost someone you could have used your love to control!"

Aphrodite's face softened "You misjudge me completely Persephone, I am sorry. I only wish to express my pity for your daughter and to try to fix a terrible mistake. Allow me to help, please." She looked down at the earth and made a beautiful melodius sound by pursing her lips together slightly. A small fluffy bird flew up into the hall and landed in her hands. She held it out to the Little Goddess. "Take it my darling Adonia," she said sweetly.

Adonia looked to her mother for permission, she turned away but did not say no so Adonia took the little bunch of feathers into her arms. It was the softest thing she had ever felt and when it opened its beak it made the silliest noise she had ever heard.

"Goose" she said and he nodded his head.

"He will be your companion always" Aphrodite said to Adonia in the same honeyed voice she had used before "he will never grow a day older then you, I promise. He will be loyal to you always and follow you wherever you go until the day comes you no longer want him, then he will simply disappear."

She turned back to Adonia's mother "If you will not listen to me then perhaps you will listen to Zeus. A small gosling will not be companion enough for eternity. This child needs to be presented to him."

"In time" Adonia's mother answered politely as she could.

Aphrodite took Persephone's hand "No, now." She led her into the grandest room in the universe. There is not a single item in this room not exquisitely made from the finest and softest gold's of the earth, Hephaestus has seen to that. In the back wall of this room sits a number of jeweled thrones, the largest of course belonging to Zeus. Currently his was the only one occupied.

Zeus cannot be explained to anyone who has not seen him. Adonia had been to Olympus many times before this and the sight of him still left her awestruck. He is gold beyond gold, jewels beyond jewels, splendor beyond splendor. He cannot be described as magnificence because he _is_ magnificence itself.

A number of people had gathered in behind them. One woman, another tall goddess with cool blonde hair was staring at Adonia venomously. Aphrodite was making some sort of announcement, though Adonia was not paying attention. She could not decide weather to focus her attention on the god ahead of her or Goose who was starting to squirm in her arms.

Much too soon she was being led toward Zeus. As soon as she was near enough he picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Finally" he said, "I get to properly meet my youngest grandchild"

Adonia looked up at him in surprise and doubt "You are not my Grandfather" she said.

He laughed, a gigantic laugh that shook the entire room, the Little Goddess had to hold on to his arm just so that she did not fall off his knee "Of course I am little child, what has Demeter been telling you?" Adonia did not know what to say so she remained silent. "Now what would you like?" he asked. She did not understand, she asked him what he meant, "A gift little one" he clarified "I am going to give you a gift and I would like to know what you would like."

"I do not know" Adonia replied sheepishly.

"Anything Adonia" he said, saying her name for the first time.

"Are you sure she deserves such a favor?" a cool clear voice rang out of the crowd. It was the tall goddess with the long icy blonde hair. "A child that can never grow? What use has she for the gifts of the Great Thunder Maker?"

Zeus turned to her "Artemis!" he said seeming mildly surprised "you least of anyone here should speak out against this! I am surprised I have anything left to give this child at all after you!" he let out another booming laugh and again Adonia clutched at his arm.

"I was the daughter of Leto and your daughter as well, I proved my worthiness by my heritage as well as by assertiveness. I have seen nothing to prove that this child is as worthy as I was." Adonia looked this cold goddess in the eye. It seemed as though she wanted her to.

"I will not ask for a gift if you do not want me to" said Adonia "but I believe that you are jealous" Zeus laughed for the third time and the room shook harder then ever. A small smile curved upwards on Artemis's face

"Perhaps I am. My father has never given another child the freedom to choose any gift of their likening. But do not allow me to the disturb bond just created. On the contrary, allow me to make a suggestion. Father, give the child a golden ball as she will have an eternity to play with it. And you young one, you are welcome to join me in my forest hunts anytime you like."

Zeus, thinking this an excellent suggestion, gathered golden fibers from the air and formed them into a shining ball. He placed it in Adonia's hands. The little goddess looked down excitedly at it. Then she looked up at Artemis "Can I really join you anytime I would like to?" she asked.

Artemis laughed softly "Yes, you may join me tomorrow morning if you like, just walk into the forest and I will find you" Adonia quickly nodded her head yes.


	3. Part Three: Myth

Ok here's the third and final part. I tired to add sort of a tragic and slightly gorish element all those myths inevitably seem to pick up on, but I'm not sure if it really turned out that great (that's what review are for!).

On a more random note, has anyone read "The Mystery of Edwin Drood" by Charles Dickens? Cause Jasper is my new god. I'm thinking of writing something for him and Rosa. Something dark (but not in a depressing way) and...twisted. Oh never mind, I don't know why I bother to type these things out. Onwards with the story, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning little Adonia ran eagerly into the forest, Goose fluttering excitedly behind her. True to her word Artemis was already waiting for her. "Throw your ball as high as you can child and then go and find it, I will help you"

Adonia did as Artemis instructed, she threw the golden ball high up into the air then jumped up into the tops of the trees to catch it before it hit the ground. Together Artemis and Adonia made a sport of this, they went faster and faster and faster until anyone watching would simply see a quick blur and a feel a small gust of wind.

Then, out of nowhere, Adonia heard someone shout something. Artemis stopped immediately "Someone is in my woods!" she exclaimed dangerously in a soft whisper. She placed an arrow in her bow. Adonia searched the ground, she did not see anyone. Then the voice called out again, this time both goddesses could hear it clearly "Mother!" said a small tiny voice, it was a little boy, and he sounded close to tears.

"Why it is only a child" said Artemis putting her bow away, "nothing we need to concern ourselves with."

However Adonia was not so convinced, she turned to the huntress, "I think we should help the boy find his mother"

Artemis was quiet for a moment, she evaluated Adonia carefully, her cool green eyes studying the little goddess's face. Finally she said, "Yes Adonia, you should help the little boy find his mother, however I cannot assist you, I am late for the hunt as it is." In a swirl of movement she was gone.

The little goddess jumped back down to the forest floor, the fallen leaves crunching gently under her. It was not fall yet so they had not turned brown and brittle. She heard the little boy's voice call out again "Mother!"

"Where are you?" Adonia shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Over here!" said the voice.

Adonia turned to Goose, she told him to go up into the sky and find the boy, then come back down and lead her to him. Goose led her back and forth back and forth through the trees. Every time Adonia would call out to the boy his reply was louder. Finally her bright green eye's came to rest upon a small huddled figure under a tree. He was younger looking then the goddess by a few years. His clothes were ripped in some places and he had a few scratches but otherwise he looked unharmed.

"Hello" Adonia said approaching him slowly.

The boy looked up at her. He had a bushy cap of brown curls, pudgy cheeks, and one of his front teeth was missing. "My name is Gavin, I got lost" he said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Adonia" she replied.

"What is that!" he asked, his eyes turning into large orbs as he spotted the golden ball Adonia had tucked under her arm.

Adonia threw the ball toward Gavin "Catch it!" she said, "It was a present from Zeus"

His eye's got even wider as he starred in awe at the dazzling object in front of him "Zeus!" he shouted excitedly, "how did you meet Zeus!"

"Zeus is my mother's father," she said smiling openly, happy that she had managed to impress him.

"So are you a goddess then or something?" Gavin asked.

"I suppose" Adonia answered.

"Well why are you just a kid, I though all the deathless gods were grown up" he questioned innocently.

"I think I'm the only one"

"Who do you play with then? Who are your friends?"

Adonia hesitated for a second "I-I don't know…I guess I don't have any" she looked down at the ground, curling her bare toes up under the grass.

"You can be my friend!" said Gavin "You can go over to my house and we can play with your golden ball! That is," he suddenly looked distraught again "if I can find my way home, I live in a little town right by here. But I've been lost for hours"

"Don't worry," said Adonia "Goose will go find it then he will lead us there, that's how I found you"

The boy tilted his head to the side slightly "Goose?"

Adonia called Goose over to her "he was a gift from Aphrodite" Gavin told Goose what the town he lived in looked like and Goose went out to find it, he soon came back and began to lead the way back to Gavin's town.

"I bet it's really neat in Olympus" Gavin said "Do you think you could take me their sometime?"

"I don't see why not," she answered.

It was not long before they reached Gavin's town. A large group of people had gathered to start looking for the boy. When his mother saw him she ran forward and scooped him into her arms.

"This is Adonia," said Gavin pointing to the Little Goddess "she helped me find my way home, she's a goddess mother!"

Gavin's mother looked directly at Adonia and she laughed. "Why Gavin, there is nobody there! Have you made up an imaginary friend?"

Gavin looked at his mother, his nose wrinkled up in confusion, she was right there! However the more he tried to convince her the farther away she seemed from believing him. Eventually she became cross "Gavin there is nobody there! Now you stop making things up or the real gods are going to punish us all for your lies!"

But Gavin would not stop, he brought others over to see Adonia but every time it was the same, the adults thought he was making it up, and even though the children said they could all see her the adults thought they were just going along with Gavin's game. Finally Adonia told Gavin that she did not think any of the adults would ever be able to see her, that she would always just be an imaginary friend. "I'll come back tomorrow though," she promised and we can play with my ball then"

In the meantime while all of this was happening Artemis had secretly been watching Adonia. She had seen her not only take the lost child home but befriend him as well. She went up to Mount Olympus to see Zeus.

"I have been watching the Little Goddess" she told her father "and I have changed my mind. I no longer think she is useless or unworthy of any of your gifts. In fact it is my wish that you make her the guardian of all children and welcome her into the Olympian family."

Zeus considered, she was only a child after all, although it did seem to fit that the goddess of children would be a child. He decided to ask her mother Persephone for her opinion.

Persephone was all too happy to have her daughter be a part of the Olympian family. She was secretly relieved that Aphrodite had not been right. Her decision to give Adonia immortal childhood had not been a mistake; it had secured her daughter a place in Olympus! However Zeus was still unsure, he suspected Persephone's motives for agreeing all to quickly and wanted to hear from Adonia herself what she wanted.

Adonia eagerly came to visit Zeus that night after shinning Helios had ridden his chariot back down across the sky. When Lord Zeus told her about all the new responsibilities she would have she understood perfectly. Finally Zeus agreed, on the condition that, in the beginning, Artemis would help and guide her. Adonia was delighted at the opportunity. And she had a request of her own to make as well. She wanted to know if she could bring her mortal friend Gavin to Mount Olympus.

Zeus looked at his grandchild sadly, he knew he going to have to say no, as only immortals can step foot on Mount Olympus. When he explained this to her she was devastated. Not just for Gavin, but also for all the children she knew she was going to long to bring to this magnificent place. What was the point in being the Guardian of Children if she could never bring them into her world? Adonia ran down from Olympus, back to Demeter's house in the grove and began to cry.

The sky saw her from above and felt such pity for the beautiful little goddess that it began to weep as well. Never before had it seen such an innocent broken little creature. It howled and shook and flashed and roared! Soon the lands of the earth began to flood. The earth had never known such a flood since the Great Flood that had wiped out all of mankind. The people cried out to Zeus, begging him to make the sky stop its tantrum. They asked themselves what had they done to bring about the Mighty Zeus's wrath!

Gavin's mother went to him shouting "Look what you have done you rotten child! Look what you have brought upon us with your talk of imaginary gods! You should have been worshiping the real deathless gods, look at what you have caused!" She grabbed the child by the neck and threw him out the window into raging waters. He flailed about helplessly as he did not know how to swim. Thirteen people passed him by in their own makeshift boats. Each time he screamed and cried out for help, but each person was too busy with their own affairs to worry about a drowning little boy.

Zeus appealed to the sky to stop, he begged it, he commanded it, he did everything he could think of. He even gathered up all of his thunderbolts and hurled them at the sky, but this only made it cry harder. Nothing could appease it such was it's pity for Adonia. Finally Zeus went to Persephone and said to her "You must go to comfort your daughter, she is going to destroy the earth!" Until this time Persephone had refused to go to her daughter, being only slightly more then a child herself, she was thinking only of how embarrassed she was by her daughter's actions. However Zeus's words awoke the motherly inkling inside of her, and she could not disobey a direct command from the Mighty Zeus, so she went down to earth.

Demeter had been trying to soothe her grandchild but to no avail. When Adonia saw her mother however she rushed into her arms. "My darling Adonia you must stop these tears!" her mother insisted, "you are going to wash away the very earth!"

Adonia looked around her and saw the damage she had inadvertently done. She tried as hard as she could to stop crying and eventually succeeded. She looked up at the sky and coaxed it into calming itself once again. She insisted that it needn't cry for her just because she was upset, though to this day whenever Adonia is weeping you can be sure the sky will weep as well.

After the water had gone down Adonia went to Gavin's town. She still needed to tell him that she was very sorry but she could not take him to Olympus with her. When she reached the town and discovered what had befallen him she was again consumed with sadness. However remembering what had happened last time she gave way to tears she turned her sadness for Gavin into anger toward his mother and the others who had failed to help him. She sought out Artemis to help her win revenge.

Artemis taught the little goddess how to use a bow. Adonia practiced all day and all night. Early the next morning, with Goose on her tail, she walked quietly into the town. One by one she picked off those to selfish to help her first friend until she reached his mother. For Gavin's mother she had a special loathing and so had saved a special revenge. While his mother was still asleep she shot her arms and her legs to the bed so she could not move. Then she began to cry, gushing out all the tears she had so bravely kept inside. However before she did so she asked the sky if he would please only cry in this one house? The sky agreed. There, Adonia not only drowned Gavin's mother but her sorrow for her friend as well. The Little Goddess's revenge was complete. And from that day forward all children knew that whenever they were in trouble they could call on Adonia to help them.

* * *

Yeah, I know, the ending was sort of abrupt. Sigh, oh well. Press that blessed little button down in the corner there and tell me what you think!


End file.
